Paranoia
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: algo raro me esta pasando este dolor es insoportable mi unica salvación es la abuela Tsunade a como de lugar tengo que llegar al hospital drama y humor con Naruto es corta conocela.


Paranoia

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen son de la mente brillante detras de Naruto de Kishimoto.**

**E**l despertador me a levantado, como odio cuando hace eso, mi primera reacciòn ante esa melodia tan.. tan.. Irritante, ocasiono que tome el despertador y lo arroje por la ventana para que del golpe deje de tintinar y le de un poco de paz a mi cabeza

Una fuerte jaqueca me invade, es un dolor insoportable una punzanda un tanto molesta como si alguien tratara de atrabezar mi craneo con algo muy puntiagudo y filoso ¿como es que puede estar pasandome? era una sensaciòn que no podia describir, una que no habia sentido antes, para serte sincero nisiquiera se si existen palabras para describir este dolor, es horrible, lo que sea que haya hecho la noche anterior para que me tuviera en este estado seguro no lo vuelvo a repetir ¿que fue lo que hice para merecerme semejante tortura?

No sabia que hacer si levantarme o quedarme aun postrado en la cama, si salir a la calle o quedarme en casa

No tengo muy presente que paso anoche por mas que me ezfuerzo en recordarlo no lo consigo, esto no podia estar major, mas incognitas que pensar, cuando mi cabeza esta apunto de estallar

Supongo que si me trato de dormir nuevamente tal vez el dolor desaparezca poco a poco o simplemente si le dejo de dar tantas vueltas al asunto el dolor desaparezca en la nada.

He decicido postrarme otravez en la cama para tratar de dormir, es inutil ya he dado varias vueltas en ella, supongo que eso de dar vueltas es una mala tactica no he conseguido mi objetivo

Lentamente mis ojos se estan cerrando como si les hubieran hechando grandes toneladas de un metal muy pesado

Cuando despues de unos minutos ya sintiendome aliviado despues de que aquel dolor de cabeza desaparecia un dolor inmenso regreso y con mas fuerzas como si estuviera compitiendo con el anterior no era posible tantas desgracias en un solo dia ¿porque? ¿porque a mi? era inaguantable esta vez el dolor estaba justo en mi estomago ardia como si me prendieran llamas.. No, era un dolor distinto mas intenso sofocante, mas que cuando sientes ahogarte no tengo palabras, esto debia de tratarse de algo raro no era normal era un caso que nunca se habia visto antes en nadie en ninguna persona y yo soy el primero en presentarlo

empezo por mi cabeza luego se diriguio hacia mi estomago ¿que sigue? Se esparcira por todo mi cuerpo y me matara de dolor ¿hara que mi piel se caiga como la lepra? Esto es grave los cientificos experimentaran en mi para encontrar la cura, estos sintomas no son normales ¿que me pasa?

Estoy asustado, aqui postrado como vegetal en la cama no me ayudara en nada solo empeorara las cosas solo le dare paso aque mi enfermedad que se esta haciendo presente avance

No !, tengo que ir a ver a la abuela Tsunade tal vez ella me de esperanzas, tengo que salir adelante entonces el suiguiente movimiento sera dar mi primer paso, levantarme de la cama, el dolor sofocante no es mas fuerte que yo

Al levantarme senti que volvi a caer pero no fue asi me aferre fuerte a la esquina de la cama debo salir adelante me decia mientras daba mas pasos y bajaba por las escaleras hacia la cocina

Despues logre salir a la calle con todas las energias que aun me quedaban ya que la rara emfermedad me la arrebataba

Abri la puerta lentamente definitivamente tenia que llegar al hospital, la calle se encontraba desolada no habia nisiquiera un alma deanvulando cercas, era demasiado raro generalmente las calles de konoha se encuentran llenas de personas de crios de basura de cualquier cosa pero estan llenas

Solo habia una pequeña tenue luz que era poco percepcible ya que la obscuridad reynaba, mientras una densa neblina se sentia salir del suelo poco a poco llenando las calles, las cosas a mi alrededor empezaron a desaparecerr lentamente para verse envuelta de una sabana blanca de una epesa neblina

Realmente era un panorama de terror, pero no era posible el dolor era mas fuerte que el miedo que me envolvia, no lo podia soportar mas, haci que decidi adentrarme en aquella neblina para tomar rumbo directo a mi salvaciòn al hospital de la abuela Tsunade

Caminaba lentamente porque el dolor no me permitia correr mis pies me lo pedian pero el dolor me detenia pareciera como si no quisiera que llegara al hospital como si por cada paso que daba se hiciera mas fuerte que creciera el dolor

Habia poca iluminaciòn de parte de los postes de luz asi que casi me encontraba en total penumbra, como era de esperarse conozco perfectamente la aldea haci que lo de la penumbra no me ha ocasionado problemas para dar paso al hospital

Poco a poco y con ardo ezfuerzo lo he conseguido al fin tengo mi objetivo en frente, no hay duda he llegado al hospital, la extraña fuerza sobrenatural que me estaba impidiendo llegar a sido vencida, la proxima en ser derrotada sera esta emfermedad que casi me esta haciendo agonizar

El hospital careze de luz, los focos del establecimiento se encuentran apagados solo una pequeña iluminaciòn se encuentra al fondo del pasillo

Abro lentamente la puerta rechina de lo oxidada que se encuentra, cada vez mas pareciera como si me encontrara en una pelicula de terror, le hablo a la vieja Tsunade varias veces pero no sale aunque al fondo puedo persibir pequeños movimientos ¿acaso la gente ha desaparecido? Desde que sali de mi casa no he visto persona alguna ¿sere yo la ultima persona en Konoha? O ¿acaso sere la ultima persona sobre la faz de la tierra?

En mi trayecto por el pasillo tropiezo con varias cosas hay un enorme desorden como si se hubiera llevado acabo una intensa peelea en èl

decidò guiarme tocando las paredes, haci que avanzo lentamente, ¿que es esto? Mis manos han sentido algo viscoso y espezo en ellas acerco mis manos a mis ojos para poder apreciar lo que era

Esto..es…esto es… SANGRE!

Empeze a correr al fondo del pasillo rapidamente ya sin importar tropezar con las cosa que se encontraban en el pasillo mi respiraciòn se hizo mas fuerte por cada segundo que pasaba, sabia que en este lugar no me encontraba seguro voltè hacia atras para divisar el lugar un poco cuando choco con algo enorme y me veo obligado a caer al suelo justo en frente se encuentra una enorme silueta era HORRIBLE era un MOUSTRO!

AHHHH ! Me levante no supe como pero ya me encontraba corriendo decidido a salir del hospital

Cuando la luz del lugar se prendiò, ya podia ver me detuve y voltèo a aquella horrible silueta no era un moustro como me lo esperaba era la abuela Tsunade

_Naruto ¿que estas haciendo aqui?_ pregunto la vieja

Ya viendo mi salvaciòn en frente corri hacia ella

_abuela Tsunade ayudeme una rara emfermedad se esta haciendo presente en ,mi tiene que salvarme_

La vieja Tsunade me invito a pasar a su consultorio saco varios aparatos medicos ¿tan grave era? Despues de inspeccionarme un momento suspira un poco, su cara no me indica que me dara buenas noticias hay un silencio un tanto incomodo

_vamos abuela digame lo podre soportar_

_Naruto tienes la mas rara emfermedad que he visto tienes un grave problema de… **ESTUPIDES_**

_que! No me puede decir eso, como explica mi incesante dolor de cabeza _

_Naruto ayer Sakura te trajo a mi consultorio ella me dijo que te habias resbalado en el entrenamiento caido al suelo y golpeado

en la cabeza con una roca yo te recomende reposo haci que te llevaron a tu casa_

_¿y el fuerte dolor de mi estomago?_

_probablemente fue porque no te atragantaste de comida antes de dormir como lo sueles hacer_

_¿y las calles desoladas y las sangre en las paredes del pasillo?, abuela como las explica_

_Naruto es muy temprano a penas son las 5:00 a.m es logico pensar que todas las personas aun se encuentran dormidas en sus casas en cuanto a tu supuesta "sangre" es pintura roja fresca nos encontramos remodelando el hospital poreso el desorden_

_claro que eso no es cierto usted esta loca_

Al parecer el comentario ofendio bastante a la vieja porque me hecho del hospital, no sin antes aventarme con un plato de ramen que para nada pienso desperdiciar.

La vieja esa deberia de ir aun manicomio

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

**HoLA !**

**Que les parecio este fic lo hice en compañia de mi mejor amigo y sempai SASORI**

**Posee errores de ortografia ya que ni yo ni mi sempai somos Buenos para eso **

**Esperamos que les haya gustado fue una idea que se nos ocurrio de la nada un poco loca ¿o ustedes que creen?**

**Aceptamos commentaries opiniones o criticas estas ultimas siempre y cuando las tengamos bien merecidas**

**Cabe mencionar que agradesemos el tiempo que estuvieron**

**leyendo este fic **

**Su opinion es importante**

**Cuidense y que esten bien**

**Att: OBITO**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Att:Sasori**


End file.
